1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pen, and particularly to a pen with a built-in slip paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our daily life, people often encounter a trifling matter; i.e., there is no slip paper available upon being necessary to take a short message or the like; after a while, a piece of paper might be found, but the thing needs to remember might be confused or forgotten.
In order to provide a pen with a slip paper, a patent application, xe2x80x9cA Pen with A Slip Paperxe2x80x9d No. 77208704 has been filed in Taiwan; in the application, the penholder has an elongate slot, in which a shaft is used for mounting a paper roll. The shaft and the ink tube are connected together; the upper end of the shaft of a slip paper is mounted with a rotary knob attached with a ratchet wheel. The end of a slip paper is placed through the elongate slot so as to facilitate the slip paper to be pulled out. The shaft can be turned by moving the knob. A built-in wedge-shaped member in the pen is used for cutting the slip paper glued so as to pull a piece of slip paper for writing.
Another conventional pen with a slip-paper structure was filed under a title of xe2x80x9cBall Pen with A Slip Paper Devicexe2x80x9d under No. 81206055, in which the upper part of the penholder has a hollow space, while the bottom center thereof is furnished with a round bar mounted with a ratchet wheel; the ratchet wheel includes two layers, of which the lower layer is a ratchet wheel with a catch pawl to control the wheel to rotate only in one direction, while the upper layer is a granular wheel having a shape corresponding to that of the penholder so as to facilitate the round bar to rotate. The shaft of the ratchet wheel is connected with the paper roll so as to have the slip paper moved out of the slot of the penholder; the slot has a knife-like edge to tear the paper pulled out; a cap is mounted over the paper roll so as to provide the functions of feeding paper, tearing and preventing from turning backwards, and to facilitate the slip paper to be torn off.
In the conventional pen having a slip paper, the tearing line of the elongate paper roll is usually in a straight-line shape; the elongate slot of the penholder is in contact with the paper roll directly. After a paper roll is loaded in the penholder, the paper roll is firmly loaded therein without having any difficulty for feeding paper during initial operation period; however, after several pieces of paper are pulled out, the paper-feeding condition will not be quite smooth as a result of the paper roll becoming looser and looser and the feeding force of the shaft becoming weaker and weaker.
The prime feature of the present invention is that both the inner tube and the outer tube are furnished with two corresponding elongate slots respectively; a paper-pushing hole is furnished beside the elongate slot in the outer tube, and the paper-pushing hole can facilitate the paper end of the slip paper to be pushed out of the elongate slot for further pulling.
Another feature of the present invention is that both the inner tube and the outer tube are furnished with two corresponding elongate slots respectively; the two elongate slots can be rotated for positioning after a slip paper mounted in place; the inner tube has a catch point for preventing the inner and outer tubes from sliding upon the slip paper being pulled.
Still another feature of the present invention is that a gap is furnished between the inner tube and the outer tube to facilitate the slip paper to be pulled so as to reduce paper-pulling resistance, and to provide the slip paper with a clamp force.
A further feature of the present invention is that one end of the paper roll is glued with a shaft of the paper-roll cylinder; the center hole of the paper cylinder is loaded with an ink tube, which is plugged in a cylindrical hole of a connection tube; one end of the paper-roll cylinder is pushed against the end of the connection tube, and the other end thereof is pushed with a spring; the contact surfaces thereof are in close contact and friction condition each other so as to prevent the paper roll in the inner tube from loosening.
A still further feature of the present invention is that after the paper roll is loaded in the cylindrical hole of the inner tube, one end of the paper roll is glued together with the paper-roll cylinder, while the other end thereof is pulled to the edge of the elongate slot of the outer tube. The rolled portion of the paper roll is in a tight-rolled condition; both ends thereof are fastened in place, and the paper roll is not in a loose condition, which often causes more or less difficulty upon pulling.